Human Monkey Mambo
by CranesWing
Summary: Yes, Gibson's a genius, but whoever said he was any good at chemistry? I mean he does blow something up in the title song...
1. Gibson! What did you do?

Human!Monkey Mambo

Chapter 1: Gibson! What Did You Do?!

Summary: Times have changed for the Hyper Force and apparently something else will be changing as well. Sure, Gibson is a great scientist, but whoever said he was any good at chemistry? (he DOES blow chemicals up in the theme sequence)

Notes and Disclaimers: The original idea was from my friend, Neko-chan, and her fic H!T Boogie. I have high hopes she will continue said fic and post it, because it is quite amusing. This fic is done slightly out of continuity since I'm only assuming what happens in their futures. I'd also like to take this moment to say the following. **_I do not own or have any affiliation with the creators/producers or Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! This was written in the spirit of amusing those of the fanbase and getting no money from it. Think of it like charity, heehee _**

If by some odd sort of events Mr. Nieli does read this, "Beginnings" is much better... pleasedon'thurtorsuemeIhavenothingIswear.

x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x

Chiro sighed as he looked round the room. It was the spare room that he and the rest of the team started keeping little reminders of their past adventures. The shock jacket Jonny Sunspot had given Chiro during the team's first encounter with The Sun Riders and the special badge they gave him from the second. There was Mandarin's helmet, for some reason there was an empty cardboard box from Wonder Fun Meat World and other such memorabilia.

"Man, it's been too long," Chiro said. A finger ran over the glass dome that covered a few pieces of hair left over from Thingy's visit. He briefly wondered if Thingy was still alive, who knew how long his species lived and if he remembered the kind human.

It had been a few years after the final annihilation of the Skeleton King and his followers, including Mandarin and Valina. The threat of the Dark Ones was still out there in the galaxy, which led the Hyper Force on their current mission. They were searching along the outer edge of the galaxy where their scanners had picked up traces of dark energy.

"Hey Chiro, whatcha doin?" Otto asked. He had been on his way to the kitchen when he noticed the spare room door open.

"Huh? Oh, nothing much I guess, just thinking about all of the stuff we've been through," Chiro smiled at the green monkey, came out of the room and closed the door.

"Yeah, that stuff all did happen a long time ago," Otto agreed.

"It's been about three or four years now," Chiro said.

"Aren't you, like, an adult human now, Chiro?" Otto looked up at him and realized, not quite for the first time, how tall Chiro had become. The boy, who was now a young man, must be about five feet and seven or eight inches tall now.

Chiro chuckled. "I suppose, eighteen is usually the age when they start calling you an adult, but no matter how old I am I'll never be too old for you guys,"

"Aww, that sounds so sweet!"

They both walked to the kitchen together and the two of them searched through the cabinets trying to agree on a snack. Sprx walked in to find both of their behinds sticking out of a pair of cabinets and he just leaned against the doorway for a moment.

"Uhm, what are you two doing?" Sprx finally asked after not being able to find anything witty to say.

"We- ow!" Otto started, and then he bumped his head on the top of the cabinet. He slowly backed out, rubbing the back of his head. "We're trying to find a snack,"

"Uh huh, I see," Sprx muttered. "Do me a favor then, Otto? Go help Gibson with his experiment. I asked what he was doing, and I don't think he's stopped talking long enough to notice I was gone, but I was supposed to monitor some sort of chemical drip. The thing is so slow I doubt it's moved,"

"Oh, okay, just help Chiro, then, and come and get Gibson and me when you two are done," Otto said cheerfully as he got up to leave the room.

Chiro backed out of the cabinet, being much more careful than Otto.

"It probably wasn't a good idea to leave when Gibson asked you to watch something like a chemical drip, what if it causes an explosion?" Chiro asked.

"Nah, it's slow as a snail, plus Gibson knows me, would he honestly leave me responsible with something that dangerous?" Sprx asked.

"Well, you do make a good point,"

"Hey, are you saying I'm unreliable?"

"Funny, Sprx, you know that's not what I meant. Now come on, let's make something to eat, I'm starving,"

x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x

Otto skipped all the way to Gibson's lab. He could hear Gibson talking about chemicals and their different affects and reactions to other chemicals. He tiptoed into the lab, Gibson didn't notice, and he stood by a device that was, as Sprx had said, slowly dripping one chemical into another in a beaker. Otto watched as another drop fell from the thin tube and into the orange-colored liquid below.

"Hey, Gibson," Otto said as soon as the scientist took a break from his lecture. "What is it that you're doing, anyway?"

Gibson spun to face Otto. "Where did Sprx go?"

"He came into the kitchen and asked if we could switch places," Otto said with a smile. "So I came to watch the liquid while Sprx and Chiro make a snack,"

Gibson gasped and quickly grabbed the beaker. He brought it close to his face and peered inside the glass. Otto was amused at how Gibson's face looked distorted by the glass and liquid. After another moment of scrutinizing the beaker, Gibson sighed and set it back on the table.

"What happened?" Otto asked.

"Nothing I suppose, I can't tell how much of the liquid went into here," Gibson sighed.

"Is it ruined?" Otto asked, now feeling a little guilty.

"I believe so, without knowing how much of the mixture went inside, if I add anything else it could have an adverse affect," Gibson explained as he put the beaker aside.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Otto muttered, looking at the ground. "So, uh, what are you trying to make, anyway?"

"I'm trying to come up with something that will change back anyone or anything that has been touched by a Dark One's energy so we can help heal infected worlds if destroying the Dark One is not possible at the time," Gibson explained.

"That sounds like it would be helpful,"

"Yes, well, what would be helpful is if I could keep the correct chemicals together,"

Otto stayed quiet and watched Gibson continue to putter around the lab, muttering about different formulas and other chemicals. Otto's mind began to wander until Gibson's voice snapped him out of it.

"Otto, could you please hand me the metamorphing component," Gibson said.

Otto shook his head. "Huh, wha?"

"The orange chemical on the shelf," Gibson said.

"Oh, okay," Otto looked around and found the beaker of liquid that Gibson had set aside earlier.

Otto held the beaker towards Gibson, who turned to him with a tube of yellow liquid and poured it into the beaker. As soon as he did, the chemical started to bubble and turn dark.

"Uh oh," Otto said, holding the beaker away from him.

"Otto, did you get that from the shelf?" Gibson asked, knowing the answer and fearing the confirmation.

"I thought it was the shelf!" Otto cried, now realizing that something really bad was going to happen.

The beaker started to shake. Gibson grabbed Otto's arm and pulled him away, causing him to drop the beaker. Before the beaker hit the ground, the liquid inside of it exploded. The force from the explosion blew Otto and Gibson into a wall.

A grayish-green smoke quickly filled the room and began flowing into the hallway and vents of the Super Robot, filling every inch of space with the smoke.

x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x

In the kitchen, Sprx and Chiro were checking the cheese and chili dip they had made and put in the oven. When they turned back around they found clouds of gray-green smoke pouring into the room.

"What the heck is that?" Sprx wondered.

"I have no clue, but I don't like it," Chiro murmured, taking a few steps back.

Sprx, being a little braver, stepped forward a little and leaned towards the smoke to smell it. It immediately threw him into a coughing fit.

"Sprx! Are you all right?" Chiro asked.

By that time the smoke had nearly filled the room and Chiro started coughing as well. They both collapsed, still coughing, then after a few moments they became still.

x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x

Nova had been training in her room, as usual. She didn't notice her room was filling with the strange smoke until she was overtaken by it. She also was thrown into a coughing fit until she collapsed, twitching a few times before she passed out.

x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x

Antauri's eyes snapped open. He had been taking a recharging nap, but he was disturbed and awoken when he got the sense that something was terribly wrong. His team was in trouble.

He looked up at the vent in his room and could see the odd-colored smoke pouring in. Antauri quickly stood and ran out of his room only to find that the smoke also covered the floor of the hallway and was quickly rising, like a fog. He made his way towards the control room as fast as possible, and though his breathing wasn't affected by the smoke he could somehow get the feeling that it was affecting the surface of his body. He could register a tingling sensation but he had no time to wonder why.

Antauri reached the control room and quickly pressed a few buttons, but even as a fully robotic monkey he also fell under the spell of the smoke. He was able to press one last button before also collapsing into unconsciousness like the rest of his team.

What Antauri had done was activate the ventilation system to blow clean air throughout the robot and clear the strange smoke out. It took about seven minutes, but even when the smoke had cleared, it only revealed the six members of the Hyper Force lying unconscious.

x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x

It was about twenty minutes before anything, or anyone, in the Super Robot stirred. Sprx was the first to begin waking up.

"Ugh, what the heck hit me?" Sprx muttered as he put a hand to his head. But as soon as his hand touched his head, his eyes snapped wide open.

His helmet was gone. He could tell his fingers were longer and thinner as he ran them through hair instead of fur. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see that the hair he now had growing out of his head was long, just past his shoulders, and was pin-straight. He looked down at his outstretched legs and lower body and realized that it looked a lot like Chiro's.

"Gibson!" Sprx screamed. "What did you do?!?"

A Note from the Author

Well, I, indeed, am truly back again. I do want to warn everyone, though, that so far I have become severely stuck in this story. I have another chapter and a half past this, an so far I've stopped. It really, really stinks (especially since I was planning to convert a piece of this story for Kozu-chan . ne, gomen nasai!!!). However, hopefully the angels of ficdom will smile upon me and I shall continue the story, in the meantime I'll do my usual wait-a-week and post the second chapter, so I suppose I'll keep the updates to sunday nights. Likely updates will occer after 11pm. (sighs) Hope all is well everyone, and I do hope you all enjoyed this so far!


	2. WTF Dude!

Human!Monkey Mambo

Chapter 2: WTF Dude?!

Summary: So, what did happen to them? I'm sure most everyone can guess by now, so think of that as a hypothetical question. The team will be having some, er, issues to deal with. I do warn of nudity but I'm not going to be graphic. And no, there's no slash or anything of the sort. I swear I would definitely warn you all.

Notes and Disclaimers: The original idea came from Neko-chan!

_**I do not own or have any affiliation with the creators/producers or Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! This was written in the spirit of amusing fans and getting no money from it.**_

x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x

Gibson didn't hear Sprx's scream. He slowly opened his eyes and propped himself up on his elbows. He could feel that someone was draped over his body.

"Otto? Otto, are you all right?" Gibson muttered, still trying to wake up and unable to summon any energy to move. But his vision cleared quickly and he couldn't help but stare.

Instead of a robotic monkey lying across his stomach there was a human.

The human seemed to be male, though Gibson couldn't see its face. It had very short, spiky green hair and tan skin. The person murmured and began to stir, which made Gibson freeze even more and did nothing but watch with his breath held as the person woke up.

"Oh, what was that?" the human muttered. The low, gravely voice was familiar and confirmed that the human was a male. He turned his head towards Gibson and rolled onto his side. He blinked up at Gibson with bright green eyes.

Gibson blinked back with bright blue eyes. He studied the face in a slight stupor; the human's features were soft and the look in his eyes familiar and playful with a hint of strength that lay underneath. He swallowed hard, his throat had suddenly gone dry.

"Gibson?" the green-haired human said.

"Y-yes?" Gibson stammered.

The human reached toward Gibson and touched his face carefully and lightly. Gibson realized at that moment that he felt different, but the thought quickly left as the fingers left his face and reached up to touch the top of his head.

"Uhm, Gibson? You're a human," he said.

Gibson looked down at his body. He saw that instead of blue fur and metal he had pale, delicate-looking skin and a torso that looked like Chiro's. He stammered for a moment, then his eyes rolled back and he fainted dead away.

"Gibson? Hey, Gibson!"

The green-haired human that Otto had become sat up and he started to shake Gibson. He took better notice of his new human hands and looked down at his body to admire his tan skin.

"Heh, cool, I got fingers," he mused before becoming worried about his friend once again.

x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x

Chiro sat staring dumbfounded at the young man who was sitting a few feet away from him with his legs and arms crossed and looking like he was tricked into drinking sour milk.

"I am going to kill him," Sprx's voice came from the young man's mouth.

"Let me get used to the fact that I passed out next to a robotic monkey and then woke up next to a guy first and then I'll start worrying about your problem," Chiro said in a deadpan voice.

"Yeah, sure kid, you get yourself used to that, meanwhile I'm going to find Gibson and kill him very, very slowly," Sprx said as he stood up.

Chiro was made very aware of another problem. "Uhm, Sprx?"

"What?" he snapped.

"You're naked,"

"I don't care,"

"Well, I guess if it doesn't bother you," Chiro said as he stood up. "But for now, try to stay calm and let's go find the others and try to see if we can get some answers,"

They went to Gibson's lab to find a green-haired person leaning over a blue-haired one.

"Otto?" Chiro asked. The young man turned at the sound of Chiro's voice, looking a little flustered and upset. "Hey, what happened?"

"Chiro! And Sprx?" he said, looking at the red-headed one curiously.

"Yeah, it's me," Sprx muttered, his arms still crossed like the expression on his face.

Chiro went and kneeled down next to Otto, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Otto, tell me what happened,"

"Gibson was working on some kind of chemical for anything that was infected by a Dark One and I messed up and something weird happened and I woke up all human and stuff, then Gibson fainted," Otto explained, his voice sounding slightly panicked.

Gibson groaned and started to wake up. He slowly opened his eyes, looked around and saw the green-haired man and Chiro looking down at him worriedly. Feeling a little self-conscious, he sat up and brought his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them tightly.

"I, I don't know what happened," Gibson murmured, sounding a little distressed and traumatized.

"Just stay calm, Gibson, whatever happened, I'm sure it will all work out," Chiro assured him.

Sprx looked down at his feet, the angry expression draining from his face. He felt a little guilty for getting so mad now that he saw how upset Gibson was.

Otto had stood up and started walking around, getting used to the feel of his new body. He waved his arms around, stretched everything from his fingers to his back to his legs and wiggled his toes with a slight giggle.

"This is so cool," Otto said with a satisfied sigh. "Aw, come on, Gibson it's not that bad, stand up and walk around, I'm sure you'll feel better. Hee, hee, it's fun to be tall,"

Gibson looked up at Otto, who stood with his hands behind his head and his usual grin. Gibson didn't notice his eyes were traveling lower on Otto's body until he reached just below his belly. He wasn't aware of his blush as he buried his head into his knees.

"No, thank you, but I believe I will stay right here until this stuff wears off," Gibson muttered.

"Come on, Gibson, not only are we all guys here but friends too," Chiro said reassuringly as he noted his friend's distress. "Let's go to my room, I think you'll fit into my clothes,"

Gibson peeked over his knees, giving off the look of a terribly lost and extremely shy child. His mouth curved slightly downwards in a small frown. He watched Otto and Sprx bicker with each other, neither one seemed to be worried about being nude at all which was something Gibson almost felt jealous about, but he couldn't stop the more logical half of his brain from choosing modesty over anything else.

"Come on, Otto, lay off of me, will ya?" Sprx said, shoving Otto away, who couldn't seem to keep his fingers out of Sprx's hair.

"But it's so long and silky," Otto said with a small pout.

"And irritating," Sprx said, brushing the strands away from his face. "How the heck am I supposed the see with this red waterfall in front of my eyes?"

"I'll find something to tie it back with. Come on guys, let's get you some clothes," Chiro said, standing up.

"Aww, but this is fun," Otto said.

"Otto, please, let's just do things my way for a minute or two," Chiro said with a tolerant sigh. His own mind was whirling seeing that three of his closest friends, who had always been cybernetic monkeys, were now human. It was almost too much for him to handle.

Gibson finally got to his feet, very slowly. He stood very close behind Chiro as he led the three down the hall towards his room. Otto skipped behind him and Sprx shuffled his feet at the end.

When they reached Chiro's room, they found another young man with brown skin sitting outside his door. His legs were crossed, his hands were on his knees and he was covered by a curtain of long black hair with a few thick lines of silver.

"That must be Antauri," Sprx said.

"How come he gets long hair?" Gibson murmured from behind Chiro, still trying to hide behind him.

Chiro rolled his eyes slightly and went to kneel down next to the raven-haired man.

"Hey, Antauri," Chiro said.

But he didn't move. Chiro looked at his face curiously. The youth had one deep black eye and one sparkling silver one and they were both staring straight ahead and blank.

"Antauri? Hey, come on, say something," Chiro said, shaking his shoulder. "You're not this far gone even when you're meditating,"

Antauri took in a deep breath, very slowly and softly, and let it out again, blinking a few times. His eyes shifted to one side so he could look at Chiro, but no other part of his body moved.

"Are you all right?" Chiro asked, starting to become very worried.

"I believe I am experiencing shock," he said slowly, the voice still deep and wise but it was filled with an uncertainty that no one had ever heard before.

"Can you move?" Gibson asked, squatting behind Chiro.

"Yes, I was in the control room and I came out here," Antauri explained. "Maybe it's because I had a robotic form for so long, all the breathing, the smells, the feelings,"

As Antauri spoke, his fingers started drumming on his knees in a nervous sort of fashion.

"My guess is that he is experiencing an overload of sensory input," Gibson murmured thoughtfully.

Chiro sighed. "It's okay, we'll work all this out, Antauri. But I think we should get you guys into some clothes, come on,"

Chiro helped Antauri stand up, and it was then he noticed that they all were slightly varied in height. Otto and Sprx stood a little taller than him, Otto was about the same height, and Antauri was a good three inches shorter than himself. Somehow this amused him. He opened his door and made a beeline for his closet. Gibson made a beeline for Chiro's bed and pulled a corner of his blanket over his lap and Antauri sat next to him, looking at the floor. Sprx leaned against the wall and watched Otto bounce on his toes, still seeming to enjoy his new body.

Chiro went straight to his dresser and started shuffling through them for clothes, looking over his shoulder at his now-silent, now-human friends. He shuddered slightly when he looked at them, because even though they had different bodies, he could still see fairly clearly that it was them.

After a few more minutes and a series of opening and shutting drawers, he found four pairs of boxers, two pairs of pants, two pairs of shorts, and four simple undershirts that he tossed to the others.

"Here, pick and choose and get dressed," Chiro said.

Gibson was the first to grab the dark blue boxers, a pair of jeans and a white shirt, he also dressed faster than the others, but that was also attributed to the others having some issues in dressing themselves.

Otto, for example, put the boxers on over the shorts.

"Those go underneath the other shorts, Otto," Gibson said. "You have them on the wrong way,"

"I don't get it, these shorts are more colorful," Otto said, pointing to the orange and navy blue boxers. Underneath were khaki shorts.

"That's not the point, Otto," Chiro said.

"Hey, what the heck is up with this? I've seen you put one of these things on a million times before," Sprx grumbled, struggling with the shirt as one arm came out of where ones head was to go.

Chiro withheld a snicker as he helped Sprx put the shirt on properly. Antauri coaxed Otto to reverse the order of his shorts as Gibson sighed and began pacing, his mind already working on a solution for their problem.

All of them jumped when a blood-curdling scream could be heard down the hall.

"Nova!" The five of them gasped. They had almost completely forgotten about her.

Sprx was the first one to the door, closely followed by Antauri, then Otto and Gibson.

"No, guys, wait," Chiro tried to stop them but they had already left his room and started down the hall. "Oh, no,"

Chiro had the funny feeling that something really, really bad, not to mention embarrassing, was going to happen unless he acted fast. For now, he grabbed the sheet off of his bed and ran out of his room and down the hall as if his life depended on it.

Because, if what he figured was going to happen was going to happen, there were going to be four dead human-monkeys by the end of the day.

"Nova! Nova, are you all right?!" Sprx yelled, going to open the door.

"No, Sprx, stop!" Chiro nearly tackled the four of them gathered outside Nova's door. He quickly placed himself between them and Nova's door.

"But what if she's hurt or in trouble?" Otto asked.

"I don't think she is," Chiro said. "She probably just woke up and is just as shocked and feels just as awkward as you guys did,"

The four of them thought about that for a minute and Chiro took the opportunity to compose himself. He didn't know exactly what to expect but he wanted to be prepared for the worst. Either way, it probably wasn't going to be easy.

"Let me go in to see her first," Chiro said.

"Why you?" Sprx demanded.

"I've been a human for almost seventeen years, you've been a human for about seventeen minutes," Chiro said gently.

Sprx looked at him angrily for a moment, but then he sighed with understanding. Chiro gave him a small smile and pat him on the shoulder.

"I'm sure she's fine, I should only be a minute," Chiro said and then he slipped into the room.

It didn't look any different from any other time Chiro came into the room. There was Nova's sleeping pod, a small pile of stuffed animals sat in a corner, and in another corner was her training equipment.

"Who's there?" Nova's voice demanded.

"It's Chiro, the others are waiting outside. We heard you scream, are you okay?"

"I'll be all right, I think,"

A pale brown head with short, wavy blond hair slowly rose from behind the sleeping pod. She moved to walk out from behind her hiding place.

"Wait a sec," Chiro said, holding out the sheet to her. "You might want to cover yourself with this, first,"

Nova reached out with a slim but muscular arm and took the sheet. "Why?"

"Well, I, uh, don't want to embarrass you,"

"You won't, I don't ca-" Nova stopped mid-sentence, suddenly remembering conversations she had with Jinmay in the past. Even though she was a robot, she still understood humans very well. Nova chuckled to herself and wrapped the sheet around her like a dress.

"Just for the record, Chiro, I honestly don't care, but I've been told that boys generally get embarrassed or stare dumbfounded at a naked girl," Nova said as she stepped out.

"Shut up," Chiro muttered, turning around to face her. "Why did you scream?"

"I was shocked," Nova said defensively. "And I think I still am. How do you think you'd feel if you woke up as a monkey?"

"Point taken, come on, the others are outside and I guess we should find you something other than a sheet,"

"Ha, on a ship full of guys? Only one of which actually owns clothes? I doubt it. I would have figured the four of them would have wiped out your wardrobe,"

"We'll find something,"

When the door opened, four anxious sets of eyes looked at them.

"Nova, are you okay?" Sprx asked. He looked her up and down, taking in her new form and he couldn't quite cover up his grin. "So, uh, where's the toga party?"

"Shut up, Sprx," Nova growled.

"Heh, same ol' Nova," Sprx said with a nod.

"We're all okay then, so that's good," Otto said with a wide grin.

"Except that we seem to have changed species," Gibson said, still looking very uncomfortable.

"I believe we ought to sit down and discuss the events that lead us up to this," Antauri said.

"Right, let me get Nova something to wear and we'll meet you guys in the command center," Chiro said.

Ten minutes later, after a somewhat lengthy debate, Chiro and Nova walked into the command center and sat with the others. Nova wore one of Chiro's navy blue pajama pants and a Sun Riders t-shirt. Chiro took a quick look around the room; none of the others were seated at their pods and it occurred to Chiro that they were too tall for them now. His own had been modified as he grew up. Antauri sat cross-legged in front of his pod and looked fairly disturbed, Otto also sat with his legs crossed but he rocked back and forth, humming. Sprx leaned his back against his pod, his legs stretched out in front of him. Gibson had taken to pacing. Nova went and knelt in front of her chair, and Chiro also chose the sit on the floor, legs crossed.

"Gibson, come and sit with us," Antauri said.

"I don't believe I can, I feel too odd and nervous," Gibson said.

"Aw, come on, Gibson, I think you're thinking too much, just relax!" Otto said.

"Much easier said than done, Otto," Gibson muttered.

"Nah, it's easy either way!" Otto leapt to his feet and went over to his friend and took his hands. He led him back to their circle and sat down, still holding one of his hands. "Come on, sit next to me and you'll be fine,"

Gibson raised an eyebrow at his friend. "I fail to find the logic in that,"

"No logic, just sit," Otto said, almost making it sound like an order.

Gibson sighed.

"Now, how could this have possibly happened?" Antauri asked.

"It must have been the chemicals I mixed in the lab," Gibson said with a sigh. "I was working on a way to help cure those under the Dark One's curse,"

"It was my fault," Otto interrupted. "I wasn't paying attention and I ruined it. I'm sorry,"

"Don't worry about it too much, Otto," Chiro said. "We better figure out a way we can change you guys back, if we can change you back,"

"Yeah, besides, it was my fault," Sprx said. He was staring down and looking very guilt-ridden. "I should have stayed in the lab and I didn't,"

Chiro frowned slightly. Sprx never sounded this serious and Otto never sounded so regretful. He also noticed Gibson continued to look uncomfortable, as did Nova, and Antauri still just looked disturbed.

"Why didn't Chiro change?" Nova asked, not liking the silence, especially since her two closest friends looked so sad.

"I guess because he was already human," Gibson said. "Chiro, do you feel any different?"

"Not really, though now I'm getting really worried about you guys," Chiro couldn't explain it, but he could feel that there was something very different about his friends besides the fact that they were now human.

"I'll try to search for a cure, but it may just wear off," Gibson said.

"So, what do we do in the meantime?" Nova asked in a quiet voice.

"I'm going to find a nearby planet, I think we ought to refuel and maybe take a break for a few days," Chiro said, sliding into his seat and starting to search for a planet. "If nothing else, it'll give you guys some time to get used to being human,"

The others didn't really answer, just slowly nodded or made slight noises. Chiro sighed and continued looking.

"Okay, I got it," Chiro said. "The planet Conoj, it's a world of humanoid people, much like those on Shuggazoom I think,"

"Sounds good to me," Otto said.

"How long will it take for us to get there?" Sprx asked.

"About two days," Chiro said, he pushed the control panel away and sat back down on the floor again. "So, uh, what do you guys want to do?"

"I think I'm going to go to my room," Gibson said. "I believe I am getting a headache."

"I, too, think I will adjourn to my quarters," Antauri said.

The two got up and went to their rooms.

"I think I'm going to get something to drink," Nova said as she, too, quietly stood and walked out.

"I need to take a walk," Sprx said.

"What are you going to do, Otto?" Chiro asked.

"I dunno, I guess I'll go find something to fix," Otto said with a grin.

Chiro watched him carefully as he walked out. He was still puzzling over what was so different about his friends that made his stomach sick. Even though Otto didn't seem to be as disturbed as the others about this sudden transformation, somehow Chiro found himself worrying about Otto the most.

Chiro pulled himself back up into his seat and thought about it some more. They all looked like normal humans, except for the strange hair and eye color, they walked in a slightly awkward manner, which was understandable since they were used to having tails and wider feet, but again there was something unexplainable.

Finally he had to sigh and decided to go talk to Antauri. He shuffled down the hall and was about to knock on Antauri's door when he heard a strange sound. He turned his head and listened very carefully. It was a soft sound, somewhat muffled, and slightly familiar.

"It sounds like someone's," Chiro began. Then he turned and went down a few more doors.

As he was beginning to fear, the noise was coming from Otto's room. He knocked on the door and called for him, but there was no answer.

"Uh oh," Chiro murmured, the answer to his question slowly dawning on him as he slowly opened the door.

Otto was sitting in a corner, his legs were crossed, his elbows were resting on his knees and his face was buried in his hands. Or, at least they were until he looked up suddenly. He sniffled, forced a smile, and then wiped his eyes with the back of one hand.

"Hey Chiro, what's up?" Otto said, his voice cracking slightly.

"Otto, what's going on?" Chiro said in an even tone.

"I don't know," Otto said. Chiro saw another tear escape. "But it won't stop,"

Very slowly, Chiro breathed in and then let it out, hoping to disguise the sigh. At least now he knew what was different and it was going to make the next few days challenging, if not interesting.

The monkey team had to deal with human emotions.

x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x

Author's Note

Sorry for the late posting, came back from a long business trip and there was just no messing with me yesterday evening, heh.

Now, before anyone the wrong idea, I know the monkeys have emotions. I know that you know they have emotions. This will be explained next chapter and will be dealt with further on in the fic, I promise. Come on, when have I left a loose end, ne? Heehee.

(And by all means if I ever did please call me on it so I can improve!) : - )


	3. Emoticons

Human!Monkey Mambo

Chapter 3: Emoticons

Summary: Chiro and the others will have some interesting conversations. I hope.

Notes and Disclaimers: The original idea came from Neko-chan, PRAISE HER! I pretty much wrote this fic pretending "Soul of Evil" didn't happen for the sake of certain character interactions, so just keep that in mind.

_**I do not own or have any affiliation with the creators/producers or Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! This was written in the spirit of amusing fans and getting no money from it.**_

x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x

"I'll be right back, Otto," Chiro said.

He quickly ran to his room where he knew he had a box of tissues left over from the last time he had a cold. It was half full and it made him smile when he found the box was green.

Chiro quickly went back to Otto's room and sat across from him and offered him the tissue.

"Whad dis for?" Otto asked, his nose now stuffy.

"Put it over your nose and breathe out," Chiro instructed. "You'll feel better."

Otto took a few tissues and by the time he got everything out of his system, he seemed calmer.

"Now, what happened?" Chiro asked.

"I'm not sure, I came into my room, I started thinking about stuff, and then my eyes started leaking," Otto explained. "And I just couldn't stop,"

"What were you thinking about?"

"Well, I started thinking about how funny it was that we were all human, then I was thinking about how different everyone looked, then I started thinking about Nova, and then Mandarin, and the memories came back and it just wouldn't stop,"

Otto began crying again. Chiro felt a little flustered, he didn't know how to stop someone from crying, especially someone getting hysterical like Otto. The only thing that came to mind was that he remembered someone saying somewhere that sometimes drinking water would help you stop crying at least for a second. He ran out and quickly returned with a cup of water and helped Otto drink it.

Otto took a few deeps breaths and nodded. "Thanks, I think I'm okay,"

"Good," Chiro breathed a sigh of relief.

"How do you do it, Chiro?" Otto asked in a quiet voice.

"How do I do what?"

"Deal with things like memories and feelings, I mean, do they hit you that hard? Can you control them?"

"Most of the time I guess I can and there are some times that I can't. But you guys have emotions and such, I know you do,"

"Yeah, but they don't feel this way, this time it feels really weird. I mean, yeah, sure, certain memories make me sad but I've never cried over them. At least, not that I can remember,"

"Maybe you needed to cry about it,"

Otto sniffed.

"Try this; when you start thinking of something you don't want to think about, turn it to something else,"

"I'll try," Otto smiled. "Thanks, Chiro,"

"Don't mention it. If you need to talk, jut let me know, because sometimes that helps too,"

He gave Otto a small wave and left him with his thoughts. Chiro leaned against the wall and rubbed the side of his head. He really hoped he wouldn't have to play psychologist with all of them or his own nerves would fray. He made the rest of the way down the hall to Antauri's room.

"Come in," was the reply just before Chiro knocked.

"Well, good to see your senses are still working," Chiro said with a smile as he walked into the familiar sanctuary.

"Yes and no," Antauri replied. It was odd to see him standing with his arms behind his back. He was staring into a painting he kept on the wall.

"What's wrong?" Chiro asked, worriedly anticipating the same sort of thing he encountered with Otto.

"My powers have adjusted themselves, I suppose, in accordance with my new form," he turned to face Chiro, his face looked fairly neutral. "I can no longer levitate, but I feel things more,"

"Heh, I think that's because you have a lot more skin surface than you've had for nearly your whole life," Chiro said with a slight chuckle.

"Well, yes, I surmised that as well, however I seem to be more, "in tune" I suppose is the best phrase. Instead of just simply sensing you were about to knock on my door I could feel your presence. It seems to feel like what empathy should feel like,"

"Maybe that's what type of powers you would have developed as a human," Chiro said.

"Perhaps, it is a bit disturbing, though, especially because I feel Otto's distress,"

Chiro winced slightly. This could become very bad, Chiro knew Otto liked to keep the darker parts of his personality hidden from the rest of the team and sometimes even himself.

"Do not worry, Chiro, I know full well Otto's preferences and he and I have discussed the subject numerous times. I respect his space, you know that too,"

Chiro sighed. "Yeah, I figured. Hey, if you get all wound up from feeling everyone around you, why don't you put up a wall or something?"

"That requires a level of control over my abilities that I do not possess as of yet, because I am sure there are things that I'm not meant to feel and I don't wish to violate anyone's privacy, especially without their knowledge,"

"That's a good thing,"

Antauri tilted his head and started looking worried. "Chiro, are you all right? How have you been handling this? Has anything odd begun to change about you?"

"No, not really, nothing that I've been able to notice," Chiro said. "I'm a little concerned about what you guys are going to be facing now, after seeing Otto and everything."

"He's all right," Antauri assured him. Then he frowned. "I'm doing it again,"

"Let's get your mind off of it. I think we ought to start up dinner, maybe you should get Otto involved, I'm going to check on the others,"

"That sounds like a good idea. Thank you, Chiro."

"No problem,"

x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x

Gibson sat at his table with his hands fisted in his hair. He never remembered being this frustrated before. He wanted to do something but he didn't know what because all of his options seemed wrong and childish, if nothing else. If he screamed, he would worry the others. If he threw something, he might cause another accident not to mention deal with a mess. He let his head drop form his hands and his forehead hit the table hard enough to rattle the beakers on top. It didn't really hurt, so he did it again.

And again.

Then again.

"Gibson?"

_Thud._

"Yes?"

_Thud._

"What are you doing?"

Gibson looked up to find Nova standing in the doorway and looking concerned.

"Please don't look at me like that, Nova," Gibson said flatly.

Nova crossed her arms. "Like what?"

"Like you're upset with me," Gibson glared.

"Well, I'm not, but you're obviously upset about something,"

Gibson growled without realizing it. "It's none of your business now will you please go away and let me be,"

"Hey, come on Gibson, calm down," Nova put her hands up in a placating gesture. "You've never snapped at me like this before,"

Gibson's face fell as he realized he let his emotions get the better of him.

"Oh dear," he murmured. "Oh, Nova, I'm so sorry,"

Nova sighed, relieved and gave him a small smile. "Hey, it's all right, no big deal. What's got your tail in a knot, anyway?"

"Perhaps that's just it, that I don't have a tail to get into a knot. I cannot seem to find a solution, I keep losing track and dropping things. I feel unbalanced, out of place and it's becoming quite unbearable,"

"I know what you mean. I tried working out, but I'm getting so flustered because I'm so unused to this body and I feel like my mind keeps running a mile a minute. Heh, it's getting a better workout than me,"

Nova offered Gibson a grin which made him give a weak smile in return.

"Hey, come on, let's take a walk and talk, maybe that'll make us both feel better," Nova said.

"Why should we walk?" Gibson asked, following Nova down the hall.

"Because I can't sit still and I don't think you can either,"

"Do you think talking is enough of a solution?"

"Probably not, but it's better than nothing,"

They turned down another hall and the two of them were silent for a while. Nova's hands were folded behind her back and she looked up at the ceiling while Gibson's hands were crossed in front of his chest and he looked down at his feet. He was now beginning to understand more of what Nova was saying when she said that her mind was running a mile a minute.

Yes, he had his thoughts spin like that, too, but he was always able to keep them under his control, organize them and then take it one step at a time. Now his brain not only ran with the issue of finding a cure for their current state, but other thoughts were beginning to invade as well. Memories he had pretended to forget, emotions he buried deep in his heart, not to mention other more current problems he was looking to face ran through his mind much like an out-of-control Thingy. Gibson felt helpless and sure he was going to be overwhelmed with his own thoughts.

"You know, I don't think you and I spend all that much time together," Nova said, her gentle voice breaking the endless cycle Gibson's brain was creating.

"Huh?" he looked over at her. "What do you mean?"

"It was just a thought I had," Nova said. "I mean, I really feel like you and I don't spend as much time together as the others. Sure, you replace my circuits and such when I've been damaged, we spar and train now and then, but when the team splits up, we're rarely together. I mean, is it just me?"

Gibson thought about it for a second, trying to sift through his thoughts. "I do believe you are right, how odd. I hope you know that I still hold you in very high regards,"

Nova chuckled. "I know we're still buddies and everything, I don't take any offense, it was just an odd coincidence I noticed,"

"How do you suppose that has happened, though?"

"Hm," Nova stopped and looked at the floor as her brows knit in thought. "Well, Otto and I are pretty close, I mean, he is my best friend. We both pilot the same kind of vehicle and he sometimes comes to me to test his gadgets. I think he likes your opinions better, though, probably because you can also make sure they're scientifically sound,"

"Sounds true, so far, quite logical as well,"

"I guess the piloting a like vehicle theory goes hand in hand with you, Antauri, and Sprx. You and Sprx are so different that I don't think you two can help but like each other,"

"Well, we are all brothers after all,"

"I guess. But what's up with you and Antauri?"

"No more than what is up with you and Otto. Antauri has touched us all in a special way, for me, he has helped me realize that not everything has a scientific base. He has helped me find my faith, so to speak. What about you?"

"Antauri has the control I wish I had. He has the mental abilities that I've tried but failed to posses. Like you said, he's touched us all in a special way. He's more than a brother to me,"

"But, you like Sprx,"

Gibson coughed after having his back slammed into a metal wall. A furious Nova had him pinned to the wall by his shoulders.

"What? Who told you that?"

"Get off of me," Gibson wiggled out of her grip and took a few steps away. "Please, Nova, it's very obvious to everyone,"

Nova blinked. "Is it really?" she said quietly.

"Yes,"

"Oh. Sorry, didn't mean to hurt you,"

"I'll be fine,"

Nova looked down at the floor. Gibson watched her curiously for a moment before realizing her shoulders were quivering.

"Nova?"

She looked up, tears were in her eyes.

"Gibson, I'm sorry, but I can't control it either, I like Sprx too much,"

Gibson frowned, watching as Nova brought her hands to her face and she sunk to the ground. He knelt next to her and rubbed her back.

"Oh, Nova," he said. Gibson gently pulled her in for a hug. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm sorry, Gibson, I really am sorry, you probably look down on me for being so emotional but I can't help it," Nova said through a sob.

"Oh that is ridiculous, Nova," Gibson made her look into his eyes. "I could never looked down on you Nova, not even when you lose your temper,"

Nova sniffled. "Thanks, Gibson,"

Gibson smiled and pet Nova's head. "Anything for my sister,"

x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x

"Hey, Sprx, what're you doing?" Chiro asked, finding the red-headed human on the bridge.

"Scanning for Dark One activity, getting used to having five fingers, the usual," Sprx said. Fingers that normally graced the keyboards to fluidly were now doing more hunting and pecking. "How about you, what trouble have you been causing?"

"Ha. Nothing, talked to Otto and Antauri, I figured we could start dinner," Chiro said.

"All right, sounds good,"

"How are you handling this?"

"It is just so weird. I mean, I had human hands, granted it was only for an hour or so, but I would have thought I'd had some practice,"

"Ugh, that memory still gives me the creeps,"

"Yeah, me too, actually. Hey, have you seen Nova around?"

"No, not yet, she's probably figuring out how to fight now that she's human,"

"Really? Huh,"

Chiro looked at Sprx and saw that he looked concerned, worried, and a little disappointed.

"She's kind of cute as a human, don't you think?"

"Kid, don't even go there,"

"Why not? You like her better as a monkey?"

"I'm not having this conversation,"

"Hey, come on, we're buddies we can talk about girls,"

"Well, would you like Jinmay if you two were turned into monkeys?"

"I'll like Jinmay if she had purple skin and bright green polka dots with webbed feet and rabbit ears,"

"Now that's a slightly disturbing mental image,"

"You're worried about Nova,"

"Well yeah, sure I am, I suppose,"

"I know you're worried about the others, too, but there's something else when it comes to Nova,"

Sprx didn't answer.

"You like her, don't you?"

"No,"

"Liar,"

Sprx grumbled and stood in front of Chiro so their eyes met. Chiro realized that it was weird to look into his eyes, not only because they were red but also because now Sprx was slightly taller.

"All right, fine, I'll admit it, I like Nova probably more than I should and if you utter one word about it ever again I'll give you a static shock that you'll never forget,"

Chiro couldn't help smirking. "A little hard without your magnets, though, isn't it?"

"Oh when I get them back, you'll be sorry. Starting now I'm keeping count and that was one right there,"

"Oh, I'm really worried,"

"That's two,"

"Monkey doodle,"

x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x

_Author's Note_

Hey everyone! I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter of Human!Monkey Mambo, and I'm afraid I must say that this may be the last chapter for a while, if not for good. I lost my steam with this story, I don't remember where I was going with it, and I just can't continue, not if I'm going to continue to give you the kind of caliber in my writing that I have always given you So, I hope you all will forgive me, and if it's any consolation, I will soon be releasing my next saga for the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! fandom. The latest expected release date will be sometime in September/October, depending on my situation I might push it to December in anticipation of NaNoWriMo madness, but we will see what happens. I thank all of you who have left me feedback and who have been sticking with me despite my inactivity and hope to see you again during the next saga.

Until then, Hyper Force, Go!


End file.
